I Dominate
by Quillpens
Summary: Italy gets hurt and sends the Mafia after his attackers. While telling Germany exactly what happened, Germany realizes he likes this new Evil Italy. Rated M for a reason!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Hetalia.

Authors Note: I'm sick of not seeing enough of these, so I'm going to remedy the issue. Characters are a teeny bit OOC just because. Oh and this is rated M for a reason! DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T NARROW YOUR RATING! P.S. This is rushed because I promised a few followers on Tumblr that they could read it first so I got it done as quickly as I could.

A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance and Germany sighed to himself. Glancing up at the grandfather clock that ticked away on the other side of his office, he groaned in displeasure while looking at the time in shock. "One in the morning? How did it get to be so late?" Looking down at his desk, he quickly figured out where the time had gone. Earlier in the evening, after making Italy run laps as punishment, Germany had come home to find a mountain of paperwork on his desk from his boss with a note that said that he read and sign each document before returning them to him. Germany, not one to procrastinate, set to work immediately. Now the mountain of paperwork that he had started out with was now down to two more sheets. Wanting to get it over and done with, Germany picked up the last tiny bit of paperwork, yawned then set the sheets back down. "It can wait. I need to rest. Italy will no doubt be here at dawn and I need to get this done before he gets here." Germany thought to himself.

As he got up from his chair, he stretched and smiled to himself, pleased with his accomplishments for the day. Just as he clicked off his desk lamp to bathe the room in darkness, a bolt of lightning tore through the sky followed quickly by a very loud crack of thunder that made Germany's house shake while a downpour started. Germany knit his eyebrows and shook his head at the commotion before walking out of his office and locking it behind him. Just as he was about to head for his bedroom, he heard a loud thumping come from downstairs. Immediately, Germany was on the defensive. His exhausted state now gone, he grabbed a knife from his side pocket and made his way down the stairs as quietly as his heavy boots would allow. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, the thumping came again and Germany became even more suspicious as he realized that someone was not knocking but kicking his front door.

Glaring angrily at the door, he wondered who would dare disturb him at this hour. Keeping his knife close Germany opened the door poised to strike, only to find Italy giving him an icy glare. "IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Italy screamed in anger and frustration. Germany was taken aback by not only his friend's outburst, but his appearance as well. Italy was dripping wet, in a disheveled black suit, a bright red tie, mud covered black shoes, his hair was matted down and there were cuts adorning his face along with a dark purple almost black bruise around his left eye.

"ARE YOU GOING TO STARE AT ME ALL NIGHT OR ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME IN YOU ASSHOLE?!" Italy screamed over the thunder and pouring rain. Tearing his eyes away from Italy, Germany all but jumped out of the way to let his friend in. "Finally!" Italy, not even taking the time to spare Germany a small thank you, quickly dashed upstairs. Germany already knew where the man was going. Not a minute later, Germany heard the shower in his master bathroom start up and he could only shake his head in slight annoyance. After relocking the door and making his way back upstairs to his bedroom, Germany found the lights on and a plethora of clothing strewn about one side of his bedroom. Growling to himself, he walked over and began to pick up pieces of Italy's clothing, refold them and put them back in Italy's designated drawers. Italy had left so much clothing there over time that Germany was sure that the man could stay there for a month and he wouldn't run out of clean clothing to wear. Just as he was done putting everything away, he heard the door to the bathroom open behind him and he turned to find Italy standing in the doorway in only a pair of boxers and a tee shirt. Eyeing the man up and down for a moment, Germany merely raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Do you feel better now, Italy?"

Italy only gave Germany a nod and a slight grin before padding over to Germany's bed and wrapping himself up in the thick, blue comforter that lay on top of it. After a few moments of comfortable silence, only broken by Italy's small sigh of contentment, Germany finally asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since the moment he had opened his door. "Italy? What happened tonight?" Italy poked his head out from under Germany's blankets and gave him a look that Germany would have never dreamed would come across small, loveable Italy's face, an evil grin. "Oh don't worry, Ludwig. I'll be fine. Trust me." Italy spoke back in a soft, dark, almost seductive tone. Trying to ignore the shiver that went down his back, Germany was thrown off his train of thought when Italy asked his own question. "Why are you still in your uniform, doitsu? It's late. I thought you'd be in bed."

Germany glanced down at himself and tried to ignore the fact that Italy's eyes themselves had begun to appear as dark and seductive as the man's tone. "I was doing paperwork. I was just going to bed when I heard you downstairs."

Italy grinned that small evil grin again and hummed softly in thought. "Then, I'll ask you again. Why are you STILL in your uniform, Ludwig?"

Raising a questioning eyebrow at Italy, Germany made no move to begin getting undressed and instead crossed the room in four long strides to his bed. He watched as Italy turned to stare at him in anger and defiance, only to come down from the high of his anger when Germany cupped his chin and ran his thumb gently over his cheek. "I'll get undressed when you tell me who cut and beat you." Germany spoke softly.

Italy sighed in comfort, but the evil grin came back full force as he gently pulled away from Germany to lie on his back and stare up at the ceiling. "I'll tell you. When you get undressed…. I can play this game all night, Ludwig. You might as well do what I ask."

Germany stood and rolled his eyes before kicking off his boots and gently stripping down out of his uniform, folding it perfectly and setting it atop his dresser. Now clad in only his boxers and an undershirt, he turned back to his bed to find Italy staring at him and ever so slightly biting his lower lip. Glaring playfully at Italy, Germany made his way to his bed, where he was welcomed with Italy getting up and turning off the lights before crawling back into the warmth and covering both he and Germany with the warm blanket. After they both got comfortable, Germany wasted no time in getting back on track. "Italy. Tell me." He demanded, using a quiet but demanding tone.

To his surprise, Italy chucked darkly and moved again so that he was snuggled onto Germany's chest. "I tried to join in on a group of football players before the rain came tonight. I wasn't welcome. I guess they didn't realize who I was and attacked me for butting in. The guys in their little group thought it would be funny to chase me, throw rocks at my face and kick me when they finally caught up and got me to the ground." Germany was shocked at his and stared down at his little Italy before wrapping him with his arms in a protective way. Italy knew what Germany was doing so he laughed once more, completely throwing Germany for a loop. "Why are you laughing, Italy?!"

"Oh, Ludwig. You didn't realize what I was wearing when you opened the door, did you?" Italy's voice still holding that ring of darkness. Thinking back to Italy's outfit coupled with his new attitude, Germany finally understood why his innocent Italy had suddenly taken a sharp and twisted turn. Gasping under his breath, Germany couldn't help but smile in surprise at his lover. "Italy… Italy did you sick the **_Mafia_**on them?"

Italy gave a twisted sounding giggle and nodded into Germany's chest. "Si. I got my revenge amore mio and I didn't even have to touch them." Italy spoke softly while he started running his nails over Germany's chest. Germany couldn't believe his ears. Since when did Italy use the Mafia to do his dirty work? Was it always this way? Thinking back, Germany didn't think he'd ever seen Italy in a suit like that one except once a year ago and his attitude was nothing then like it was now. The second the man had changed out of his suit, he had been back to hanging all over Germany and making pasta jokes. Something had to have gone wrong this time. Finding only one reasonable explanation for Italy's behavior, Germany decided to speak up and stared down at Italy.

"Italy, are the men…." Sighing to himself, he was surprised that he couldn't get the words out. He'd been in battles and wars and he knew what he and his boss had done… so why couldn't he say it? Looking down, he saw Italy staring up at him questioningly. "You mean dead? No Germany, they're still alive. They're just...having trouble walking right now. They'll heal….in time." Italy answered ending with a soft giggle at Germany's unspoken word.

Germany gave a relieved sigh and shook his head before running his hands up Italy's shirt to rub his back. "Alright then. So what did you do to them?" Grinning to himself now, Italy went back to running his nails over the other man's chest, making random patterns and kissing certain spots every now and then.

"Close your eyes, Doitsu." Italy whispered. Germany knew this game. He played it with Italy often. 'Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. No matter what I do or say to you, keep them closed.' Not fazed by Italy's request, Germany did as he was told and closed his eyes. Once they were closed, Italy continued while slowly working his hands down to Germany's stomach. Once I got home, Romano cleaned the blood off of my face and back and asked me what happened. Once I told him, he immediately called a meeting and told our men that I would be leading today because this was my battle to fight. Within the hour, I was leading them to where I'd last seen the group. The idiots were still there of course. In minutes, they were blindfolded, bound, gagged and shoved into the back of my truck. Once we took them to where they needed to be, we woke up and….played with them." On the last three words, Italy gently gripped Germany's balls and grinned as he watched Germany bite back the moan in his throat.

Sighing to himself, he listened as Italy continued. "Once they woke up, we took out the gags and I asked them if they remembered me. Of course they remembered my voice and they all began screaming insults. I didn't like that very much, so the kicking began. I only gave the order to stop when they started to follow my rules and quiet down."

Germany felt himself harden further while Italy ran his fingers down his sides. Trying to keep himself under control, he decided to try and speak. "What did you do then?" Italy's first response was biting Germany just above the waist band of his boxers, making Germany's breath catch in his throat. "Hush, Ludwig. I'm getting there." Italy sat up and straddled Germany before he continued. "Next, I asked them why they did it. If they didn't want me to play, they could've just politely asked me to leave, not try and hurt me. Of course, one of them just had to cut me off and speak out of turn. Heh. I broke his nose myself. Then one of my men hit him again for getting blood on my shoes."

The evil giggle that left Italy's mouth at that point almost broke Germany's resolve. Thankfully, Italy continued before Germany had much time to think about it. "I asked again and everyone was silent for a moment before I took my belt off and slammed it into the wall behind them. They all jumped and one guy told me that they just wanted to have some fun. That they wouldn't have done it if they had recognized me. That they would've let me play. I stomped on his fingers and asked if that made it any better. No matter if I was a Vargas or someone off the street, they still wanted to hurt someone. I told them that we are a peaceful people and we do not condone violence amongst our own."

Italy paused and began grinding himself against Germany's waist faster and faster until Germany let out a growl that just barely covered his moan. Italy giggled again and slowed his pace. "Once more, one of them yelled out of turn and asked why I was being a hypocrite. I made one of my men break the man's wrist. As he cried, I told the group that it didn't matter. That no one hurts the Family and that family includes everyone in my country. I then made my men whip them until I was satisfied with their punishment. Afterwards, I made them all promise to never harm another family member again. I let them go soon after. I'm sure they'll recognize me from now on. What do you think?"

Germany's mind was killing him. The image of his innocent little Italian in that suit and tie, demanding voice, evil grin and whip in hand had Germany dripping with pre cum. "I….I think I love you." Germany growled out. Italy threw his head back in laughter then leaned down and nipped Germany's collarbone. "Open your eyes, Ludwig."

The second Germany opened his eyes, he grabbed Italy's hips, dug his fingers into the soft flesh there and rolled them both over so that he was on top. He was panting by this point and could only stare when he found Italy looking back at him, his eyes screaming the silent challenge that Germany was all too happy to accept. Italy bucked his hips up for a moment, but Germany pushed him back down before using one hand to start jerking off Italy and the other to hold Italy's hands above his head. Italy moaned at Germany's advances and let out a breathy laugh that didn't sound like Italy at all. "Fuck me, Germany. Dominate me."

At that, Germany snapped. He wrapped Italy's legs around his neck and slammed into him, making Italy cry out his name. "Ah fuck! Germany!" Germany leaned down and left hickeys all over Italy's neck and chest while fucking the hell out of him, making Italy scream in pain and pleasure. After Italy came for the first time, Germany groaned in pleasure and slowed his pace. He began to roam Italy's body with his nails and everywhere that his mouth could reach was kissed. As the fucking turned to lovemaking, Italy took over and pushed Germany backwards so that he was on top. Ever so slowly, while riding Germany's dick, Italy's innocence came back.

The sharp cries of "Fuck me" became soft mewls and whines of pleasure and "I love you". Just as Germany was about to cum, Italy had one last moment of his adventurous streak and bit Germany's lip. That small act alone drove Germany over the edge. As he filled Italy with his cum, Italy came once more. Once they were done, Germany grinned and cuddled with Italy who immediately went back to being his little submissive. As Italy's breathing evened out, Germany nuzzled Italy, kissed a particularly dark hickey on his neck and whispered into Italy's ear. "Maybe next time you can whip me instead, ja?" Italy squeaked in embarrassment but nodded in affirmation, making both he and Germany fall asleep smiling.


End file.
